supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen
How Kristen joined the Tourney Kristen, leader of the Alliance of the Dark Scorpion, hears of the Crimson Lightning who defeated her old friend, Mokujin. Kristen decides to form the Alliance of the Dark Scorpion. In the meantime, she encounters Maleficent, the nemesis of Aurora. Kristen and Maleficent soon joined forces. Afterwards, Kristen encounters Feng Wei. They have a brief conversation, then she, Maleficent and Feng join forces. After this, Kristen returned to the school and used the Treehouse Telephone to call Black Shadow, Jafar, Ursula, Black Adam, Night Terror, Dr. Neo Cortex, Lu Bu, Nephrite, Vilgax, Ghirahim, Wolf O'Donnell, and Raoh to join forces with Kristen. All of them accepted her request, and they all decided to take part in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her right hand raised. After the announcer calls her name Kristen releases black energy from her hand and sends it to the camera. It clears to show Kristen up close and saying "My mom said I could help her make dinner.". Special Attacks Spark Blast (Neutral) Kristen fires an ball of dark energy from her palms. Dark Beam (Side) Kristen moves her left arm back a bit then shoots a beam of dark energy from the palm of her hand at her opponent. This can pass through walls if the B button is held down. Teleport (Up) Kristen disappears and reappears in a location determined by the thumb pad. Flame Attack (Down) Kristen releases some flames. Terror Armageddon (Hyper Smash) Kristen levitates into the air, surrounds herself with a black ball of energy, says "I'm sorry to say, I still can't sleep!" then makes three Off Waves-like explosions. Life Bane (Final Smash) Kristen charges her fists with energy and sends a beam of darkness to her opponent. With each hit, she saps life from the opponent and heals herself. Bonus Costumes Kristen holds possession of six Bonus Costumes. Kristen_First_Bonus_Costume.png|Yellow shirt Kristen Kristen_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Day outfit Kristen Kristen_Third_Bonus_Costume.png|Pajama Kristen Kristen_Fourth_Bonus_Costume.png|Goldilocks Kristen Kristen_Fifth_Bonus_Costume.png|Ringmaster Kristen Kristen_Sixth_Bonus_Costume.png|Kristen the Courageous Yellow shirt Kristen Kristen's first Bonus Costume is based on her outfit from Is Everybody Happy? Kristen must defeat 145 Fighting Alloys in the Endless Brawl before she can wear it. After the 145th Fighting Alloy is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Don't worry, be happy! You just unlocked Kristen's first Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Kristen and press Minus. Day outfit Kristen Kristen's second Bonus Costume is based on her outfit from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. Kristen must finish Hit the Fire Barrels Level 3 at least once before she can wear it. After destroying all the fire barrels, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Good day to you, because you've unlocked Kristen's second Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Kristen and press Minus twice. Pajama Kristen Kristen's third Bonus Costume is from the same video as her second Bonus Costume, but it is from near the end of the aforementioned video. Kristen must survive one minute in a Versus Mode match without taking any damage five times in order to obtain this outfit. After the fifth time this happens, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Just don't fall asleep when you select Kristen's third Bonus Costume! Way to go!". Then, highlight Kristen and press Minus three times. Goldilocks Kristen Kristen's fourth Bonus Costume is based on her Golidlocks outfit from Barney's Once Upon a Time. In Smash Run, Kristen must be the winner of a final battle in order to get this costume. Upon victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Too hard, too easy, or just right, you can now use a new Golidocks... Kristen!". Then, highlight Kristen and press Minus four times. Ringmaster Kristen Kristen's fifth Bonus Costume is based on her ringmaster outfit from Super Singing Circus. Kristen must finish Carve a Statue Level 2 at least once before she can wear it. After destroying the statue, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ladies and gentlemen, the ringmaster outfit for Kristen is ready to go!". Then, highlight Kristen and press Minus five times. Kristen the Courageous Kristen's sixth and final Bonus Costume is actually her lion trainer persona, Courageous Kristen the Lion Trainer. Kristen must finish Classic-Adventure Mode on the Very Hard difficulty or harder before it can be used. After Galactus fails to destroy the Earth, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "That sounds like a job for Courageous Kristen the Lion Trainer!". Then, highlight Kristen and press Minus six times. Victory Animations #Kristen puts her hands on her hips and says "It's easy to make lots of colors when you finger-paint.". #*Kristen puts her hands on her hips and says "Johnny Ridden, I won, so give me the Crimson Lightning title right NOW!". (Gelgoog Ridden Colors victories only) #Kristen does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "Because we've been finger-painting!". #*Kristen does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "I never choose my allies poorly because I work for the Alliance of the Dark Scorpion!". (Kazuya victories only) #Kristen bows with her hand extended saying "That's how I feel when my family goes to visit my grandma and grandpa.". On-Screen Appearance Kristen emerges from a portal of dark magic and says "You know, maybe we should brush our teeth now, since we just ate popcorn?". Special Quotes *It'll take a lot of stuff to fill it! (When paired with Maleficent, Miracle Matter, Feng, Black Shadow, Jafar, Ursula, Black Adam, Night Terror, Cortex, Lu Bu, Nephrite, Vilgax, Ghirahim, Wolf, or Raoh in a Team Battle) *Well, I'm starting with some green grass. (When fighting Kazuya or Gelgoog Ridden Colors) *Would anyone mind if I take a look inside? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Spectral Fiend) *It's gone all to one side! (When fighting Giratina, Voldo, Cinderella, or Heihachi) *Ooh the carnival will be starting soon! (When fighting Yoshi) *We're going to bed right now. (When fighting Astaroth) *I think the little pigs are very happy too! (When fighting Snow White) *It's time to practice the vermin dance. (When fighting Ganondorf) *Just one more thing, THEN I'll be happy! (When fighting Snook) *Snuggle with my favorite teddy bear! (When fighting Killer Moth) *I wish we could do it again sometime... (When fighting Falco) *We wanted to stay up all night, and we have! (When fighting Shin) *Oh, grandfather, grandfather! I feel so weepy! Oh me, oh my, I'm STILL not sleepy... (When fighting Jin) *I'm sorry to say, I still can't sleep. (When fighting Meta Knight) *But it's so pretty up here... (When fighting Big Bird) *I think it's a terrific place for my frog to stay for a while. (When fighting King K. Rool) *And looks sorta like a fish. It has a tail, and it swims underwater. (When fighting Doctor Doom) *Just right for hopping outta the water, and all around the pond! (When fighting Buzz) *Well, there's just me, my mom, and my grandma. (When fighting Deathborn) *I really wish I had a brother or sister. (When fighting Donkey Kong) *But I don't have anyone right there to play with either! (When fighting SpongeBob) *You know, I do have my own room, my own things, and my own bed. (When fighting Sabrina) *I'm the only child in my family. (When fighting any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Kenshiro, Darkseid, or Spinosaurus) *No, it will be ME who will restore her network link, and there is nothing you can do to stop me! (When fighting Nina) *You damn dragons are always getting in my way! (When fighting Evil Red) Trivia *The message that appears when unlocking Kristen's sixth bonus costume contains the same words Barney said when the lion circus act happened in that bonus costume's source video. *Despite having her quotes being a mix of those from various Barney & Friends episodes and videos with some original quotes, Kristen is no longer on the hero side. She is now on the villain side, and has formed a deadly alliance known as the Alliance of the Dark Scorpion. **The Alliance of the Dark Scorpion is comprised of Kristen herself, Maleficent, the Miracle Matter, Feng Wei, Black Shadow, Jafar, Ursula, Black Adam, Night Terror, Dr. Neo Cortex, Lu Bu, Nephrite, Vilgax, Ghirahim, Wolf O'Donnell, and Raoh. *Kristen is the second non-Team Umizoomi character who says a curse word in Tourney, and the fifth kid's show character in history overall; following Casey, Sonya, Olivia, and Katherine. *The default rival of Kristen is Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog, the Gelgoog Ridden Colors. The second rival of Kristen is F-Zero pilot #00, Deathborn. Category:Female characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Starter characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume